


Part Two: Prophecies and Possessiveness

by lesblep, whimsicalMedley



Series: Magic in Middleboro [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angel Christine, Angst, Deal with a Devil, Demigod Michael, Dragon Jeremy, Human Jake, M/M, Oracle Jenna, Possessive Behavior, Prophecy, RIP, Siren Chloe, Trans Michael, Trans Michael Mell, Urban Fantasy, Werewolf Rich, Witch Brooke, this one is wyld guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesblep/pseuds/lesblep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMedley/pseuds/whimsicalMedley
Summary: In which a deadly prophecy is unveiled, featuring Michael Mell front and center, and Jeremy Heere makes a deal.





	1. The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY i'm really sorry the first chapter is short!!! but this is a two part fic, and the second part will definitely be longer (and heartbreaking lol rip u guys)
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> edit: what's up it's kit lesblep here to say i'm gonna be helping percie ruin y'all

The drive back to the Mell household was quiet.

Jeremy sat in the passenger’s seat of Michael’s beat up PT Cruiser, just as he had a million times. But this time, there was no music blasting from the speakers, no laughter and bad sing alongs. It was quiet.

Jeremy was numb.

As the car pulled into the driveway, Jeremy unbuckled and opened the door, functioning on autopilot. He followed Michael to the front door, shaking, and not from the November chill. Michael looked over his shoulder and sent him what was probably supposed to be a smile (it was a grimace), but Jeremy’s face stayed stony.

The door unlocked, and the two walked into the warm house. The house that was as much as home as Jeremy’s actual house. Jeremy had grown up here too, and he could see the signs of that everywhere he looked. There was a dent at the bottom of the stairs from the time Jeremy and Michael had slid down the staircase in a laundry basket. There was a stain on the couch that wasn’t cleaned up from a random food fight they had. There were photos of him and Michael hanging up on the walls. Jeremy had no idea where he would be if Michael Mell wasn’t in his life.

And apparently, soon, he wouldn’t be.

“Let’s go to the basement, dude.” Michael said lowly, and Jeremy almost winced at the defeated tone in his best friend’s voice. It didn’t suit him.

* * *

“What’s going on?” Jeremy finally managed to get out, after five minutes of sitting in silence. They were seated on their bean bags, but they were pulled much closer than they normally were. Michael leaned heavily on Jeremy, and he couldn’t muster the nervous energy he’d normally feel

“Uh, okay. There’s apparently been a prophecy for awhile now. It’s just, no one thought it was about me.” Michael sighed.

“Why?”

“It talked about the  _ son  _ of Leto. And we didn’t know I was a boy when I was born, so it was assumed that it wasn’t happening yet. But here I am, ruining everything by being a boy!” Michael tried to laugh, but Jeremy shook him softly.

“What did I say about talking about my best friend like that? He’s an amazing dude.” Jeremy said sternly, and Michael smiled slightly.

“Anyway. There’s something coming. Something evil. Nobody knows exactly what it is, but it’s going to try and destroy everything. And the only thing that can stop it is the son of Leto.” Jeremy nodded slowly, absentmindedly wrapping an arm around Michael.

“Nowhere in that prophecy does it say you’re going to die.” Jeremy replied hesitantly, and Michael laughed hollowly.

“You didn’t let me finish. The only thing that stops it is the  _ blood  _ of the son of Leto. As in it’s either me, or it’s the world. I need to offer myself up on some silver platter, or everyone and everything dies.” Michael said bitterly, and Jeremy could feel his heart speed up, “there were a bunch of fancy words and rhyming too, but that’s the gist.”

“No, you’re not.”

They both startled at the tone of Jeremy’s voice. He was angry. He was so unbelievably angry, because this wasn’t fair. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to be best friends until they were old and gray, and they were going to live out their lives together, happy. There was no Michael without Jeremy. There was no Jeremy without Michael.

Michael brought out the best in Jeremy. Michael was like his mother, Leto; made of sunshine and light. Jeremy needed Michael, and the thought of living without him just wasn’t computing. Michael wasn’t allowed to die. There would be nothing left of Jeremy if he did.

He wasn’t letting this happen.

“You’re not dying, Micah. I’m not letting you.” Jeremy said, glaring at the floor.

“Jeremy, you can’t change fate. You know that.” Michael replied bitterly.

“Well I am. I can’t—I can’t lose you, dude. We’ve been together for twelve years. I don’t think I can do this without you. It’s supposed to be a two player game. I’m not doing this without my player one. Do you understand?”

“Jeremy—”

“No,” Jeremy cut him off, starting to ramble, “we can figure something out. I’m not giving up on you, because the thought of spending the rest of my life without you is so fucking depressing.”

Then, his brain caught up with what he was saying.

“I—I mean, in a completely platonic and friendly way!” Jeremy laughed, his face turning bright red, “no homo at all!”

“Right!” Michael replied, his voice shrill.

After a few moments of tense silence, Michael turned to look at Jeremy. His face was still pink, and his eyes were bright with tears. Jeremy resisted the urge to kiss him.

“We can do this. We’ll go the library or something, and we won’t stop until we find a way around this. Okay?”

Michael laughed, and nodded.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily, I guess.”

_ Protect him. _

For once, Jeremy agreed with his Lizard Brain.


	2. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all are ready to get FUCKING DESTROYED lmao!!! my friend has decided to help me with this story (it is the best decision i've ever made), so this chapter is good as hell.
> 
> ALSO, we made a playlist!!! [here you go uwu](https://open.spotify.com/user/vk9keggf3s8oou7nlvfnsvz6p/playlist/0oqXLbiYpK4F4XZNHsejZ0?si=9yCrSGdfR2W6XGcVuNguyg)
> 
> enjoy!!!

Michael was acting pretty calm for a dude who was fated to die saving the world.

“So, what's it like being the chosen one?” Brooke leaned towards her friend, nearly knocking over a stray bowl of yoghurt. “Is it scary?”

“I wasn't expecting it to be me,” Michael repeated. “And besides. Prophecies come true no matter what.”

Jenna put down her phone, exasperated, with a loud smack against the linoleum table. “Google says the same thing,” she frowned. “But I can't see anything else about the future. It's like something is blocking me, which means  _ maybe _ someone will fix it?” She paused, tapping at its screen again. “I feel like we won't be getting any real answers for a while.”

Chloe and Christine, who were playing rock-paper-scissors for who got to sit next to Michael, finally finished their duel to the death. Chloe pumped her fist, sliding beside the man of the hour. Christine sat on Brooke's lap, who stuck her tongue out at her best friend. “Jeremy?” Christine prompted the dragon, who was currently using a history textbook as a pillow.

“Hm?” He replied, muffled.

“Found anything?”

A hushed snore. “Illegal summoning, maybe. Tired.” Jeremy, abandoning his book, set his head down on Michael's lap. “Ask Rich n’ Jake.”

“Rich and Jake are at the library, dude,” Michael reminded his half-awake friend. “When's the last time you slept?”

“Eh.”

“That's... not a time.”

“Uh-huh.” Jeremy burrowed into his makeshift pillow, changing the subject. “Have  _ you _ found anything?”

Michael made a noncommital noise, hand coming down to pat his friend's hair. “I- actually, I haven't been looking.”

Jeremy shot up, crashing into the underside of Michael's chin. “ _ What?” _

“First of all, ouch,” he replied. The table fell silent. “Second of all, I'd rather-” he cut himself off, voice wavering. “I'd rather sacrifice myself for all of you than see the world destroyed.”

“What has the world ever done for you?” Jeremy clutched desperately at Michael's shoulders. “How many times have I kicked someone's ass because they were being horrible to you?”

“It doesn't _matter!”_ Michael spits. “I'm gonna die eventually. I might as well do it sooner so nobody I love gets caught in the crossfire.”

“Your claws, 'Miah.” An audible wince from Christine.

“Shit, I'm so sorry.” Jeremy let go immediately, tucking his fists into his chest. His knuckles went white. “I just. I don't want you to die.”

_ Ours cannot die. Ours will not die. We will tear down the sky first. We will swallow the sun. _

_ Shut the fuck up, Lizard Brain. _

“Hey,” Michael said weakly. “It's gonna be okay.”

The Lizard Brain hissed. _ Liar. _

* * *

This is how it started: Jeremy was not-zoning-out for once in his life, and stumbled upon an ancient being in his textbook.

This is how it ended: Jeremy fucked up his entire relationship with Michael thanks to that ancient being.

This is the middle.

“Well,” Jeremy tapped one foot, impatient, while the pentagram remained frustratingly empty, “maybe the Squip isn't actually real. Or maybe it's dead. Or maybe I did this wrong.”

A flash of light. The smell of sulfur and copper. A puff of smoke, deep enough to be the sky without stars. A gravelly shattering noise as the lamp exploded. “Hello, Jeremy,” said the thing lounging in front of him, “I certainly do exist.” Its tone was almost spiteful as it spoke. “I heard you wanted to change somebody's fate.”

Jeremy examined his demon-for-hire. It glowed faintly, making up for the loss of the light. For some reason, it was wearing a penguin suit, that is, if penguin suits had sequins on their wrists and ankles and circuitry trailing from their joints. Its eyes steamed. Other than that, it looked weirdly like Keanu Reeves, if he was dating Mr. Reyes from drama club and stole his clothes after sleeping over. “Well?”

“Uh.”

“I'm going to make you a deal, kid,” the creature said. Its voice grated against Jeremy's molars, slithering through his head, consonants acidic. “You wanna change your friend's fate.”

Jeremy said, more firmly than he thought he could muster, “I'll do anything.”

“Anything?”

“Yep.” He gritted his teeth.

“Fate's pretty hard to mess with. You sure you can pay the price?”

“I  _ said _ anything.”

The-  _ thing-  _ split its face into a smile. It looked suddenly too human as it reached out, hand burning when Jeremy shook it.

“Ow,” he said eloquently. His Lizard Brain sparked with confused pain, but remained silent.

Jeremy focused on what he wanted. He wanted Michael to live. He wanted to kiss him once, at the very least. He wanted-  _ needed-  _ him to be safe.

(He tried not to reflect on the encyclopedic knowledge he had of Michael's smiles, like the one that he had when his pizza was too hot and he burned his mouth, or the one where a test was cancelled, or the one where he beat Jeremy in a match of Apocalypse of the Damned for the third time in a row, or or or-)

“We're going to have so much fun, Jeremiah Yigal Heere,” purred the Squip, and then there was nothing.

_ This is for Michael. _

* * *

_ In eighteen years, _

_ There will come a hero. _

_ Out of the ash comes _

__ The son of Leto.  
  


_ He must choose,  _

_ or the world shall fall. _

_ Freely given, _

_ His blood will save us all. _

* * *

Jeremy woke up feeling…different. The saturation on the world seemed dialed up to eleven, and his head was foggy. Sitting up in his bed (when the hell did he end up in bed?), Jeremy looked around, and had to hold back a shriek when he saw the demon sitting on his desk, staring at him.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” It laughed, and Jeremy found himself too stunned to reply.

_ What is it  _ doing _ here? _

“I’m here to help, of course.” The Squip suddenly materialized on Jeremy’s bed, causing him to yelp.

“How did you-”

“I’m in your brain, kid. I know exactly what you’re thinking, what you’re doing, and why.” It laughed, and Jeremy blinked in confusion.

“How is that going to change Michael’s fate?” He asked, and the Squip rolled its eyes.

“Because I can figure out what actions will increase Michael’s chances of survival the best, Jeremy. So really, all you need to do is listen to me.” At those words, Jeremy nodded firmly.

_ Anything, if it keeps Michael safe. _

The Squip’s smile turned sinister, and Jeremy tried his best to ignore the sense of foreboding that came over him.

* * *

Having a supernatural being follow you around, and being the only one who could see it, was weird. Walking into school, Jeremy knew that this was going to be a long day. With a sigh, Jeremy made his way to his and Michael’s locker, the Squip not far behind. While grabbing the books he’d need for his first few periods, Jeremy heard a crash, along with obnoxious laughter.

“You might want to turn around, Jeremy.” The Squip called. At the sound of another crash, Jeremy turned, taking in the scene in front of him.

The assholes on the football team were laughing. It took a second for Jeremy to realize why, but when he did, the world narrowed.

Michael, pinned to a locker by one of them as everyone watched. His glasses were on the floor, cracked and forgotten. Michael was squirming in the jock’s grasp, trying to get out of it, but Michael “didn’t believe in the torture of working out” and was also half a foot shorter than the boy who was holding him.

“A little birdie heard that this freak is finally gonna kick the bucket!” He laughed, and all his friends joined in.

Jeremy’s vision tinted red. He dropped his books.

_ Protect what belongs to you. _

And suddenly, Jeremy’s Lizard Brain wasn’t a little voice in the back of his mind. It was front and center, and he didn’t even try and fight it.

_ Of course. _

Stalking over to the crowd that had gathered, Jeremy elbowed his way to the front. Fists clenched, he cleared his throat. The hallway as a whole seemed to still.

“Put him down,  _ now.” _ Jeremy almost didn’t recognize his own voice, but in the moment, didn’t really give a shit. The guy holding Michael turned, his cocky smile faltering for a moment, but then coming back full force.

“What’re you gonna do, Heere? Breathe smoke at me?” He scoffed, and a few people laughed. Mostly, however, it was silent.

“Last warning.” Jeremy snarled, and the ringleader seemed to see where the situation was heading.

“Dustin, dude, maybe put him down-” he started, but Dustin scoffed.

“The freak deserves what’s coming to him.” His arm pulled back, quick as lightning, fist prepared to slam into Michael’s face. Michael’s squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for impact.

Jeremy was quicker.

Grabbing Dustin’s arm, Jeremy pulled him backwards. Dustin let go of Michael in surprise, and before anyone could do anything, Jeremy grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall. He squeezed, and Dustin’s face started to turn pink.

“I could crush your trachea so, so easily,” Jeremy felt a dark smile spread across his face. “I could teach you exactly what it feels like to turn to ashes. I could burn my name into your skin so every time you even  _ think _ about hurting someone, you'll remember what I did to you. Don’t think I won’t.”

A choked gasp. Nothing mattered at that moment but the pain he was going to inflict.

“This doesn't end well for you. So! You have a choice. Either leave Michael alone now, _ permanently, _ or I do things everybody watching us really doesn’t want me to have to do. It's up to you.”

_ Good. Protect the treasure. Burn the world. _

By the end of Jeremy’s threat, Dustin’s face had taken on a bluish tint. His eyes were blown wide, more pupil than iris, and he looked terrified. Jeremy felt as if something within him had been sated.

_ He should be frightened. He should feel the same way he was making Michael feel. _

Jeremy released Dustin, who immediately fell to the ground and began to cough and retch. Colour rushed back into his face. “You're insane, dude.”

“Do you understand?” Jeremy snarled, and the boy below him nodded, hands flitting to his rapidly bruising throat. The crowd shuffled backwards as one.

At that, Jeremy nodded, satisfied. His eyes found Michael’s, ignoring their being surrounded by classmates, and smiled, letting the smoke billow out of his lungs in a single puff. Michael made a face, an amazing combination of surprise and something too tenuous to name, and Jeremy felt a shiver go up his spine at the sight.

_ He’s ours,  _ his brain whispered.

_ Yes, he is. _

The Squip grinned. “Well done, Jeremy,” it said, then disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. Something darkly pleased roiled in his gut at the praise.

“Micah.” Jeremy dropped to a crouch beside his friend while the bullies sprinted away. “You okay?”

“Holy shit,” Michael stumbled over his own words. “I'm fine. Promise.”

“Let me see?” Jeremy cupped his jaw in his hands. His best friend was warm and soft, eyes fluttering shut, practically radiating heat. He bit his tongue to keep from kissing him right then and there.

_ So fragile. So sweet. _

_ Shut up. _

“ _ Okay _ , dude. Chill.” Michael rose up, snickering, when Jeremy let go of his face. “C'mon. The lighting's better in the bathroom anyway.”

* * *

After dragging Michael into the second floor bathroom  _ (the bathroom that nobody ever goes in, _ his brain whispered, to which he told his brain to shut up), Jeremy herded him over to a sink. Michael began to protest, but was stopped by Jeremy turning him around, lifting him by his waist, and plopping him half onto, half into, the sink. “This is a shitty chair,” he commented, wiggling around and nearly kicking Jeremy in the shin.

“Hand over your face, then, mister chair connoisseur.” Jeremy said, and smiled at the snort that escaped Michael.

“Yeah yeah, here you go.” He laughed, leaning his face forward and closing his eyes. Jeremy took a moment to stare, beating down the instinct to hold the other boy close and kiss him senseless. Taking a deep breath, he scanned Michael’s face, looking for any obvious injuries.

Jeremy grabbed Michael by the chin, moved his face to the left, and then to the right, and nodded firmly when he saw that there were no bruises. At his hum of approval, they moved out of each other’s space and Michael opened his eyes again.

“Is Doctor Heere pleased with his findings?” Michael asked, and Jeremy sighed fondly.

“Yeah I am, dork. No bruises or anything, I just,” Jeremy paused, his tone darkening, “I wish they’d leave you alone. I can’t be everywhere at once.”

Michael’s expression grew sad immediately, and Jeremy hated it. It looked like acceptance, like Michael felt that the things said to him were inevitable.

_ We will fix that. The treasure will never feel that way again. The treasure can only be happy. _

“Well, I mean, it’s not like I don’t expect it. My mother is Leto, dude. Not to mention I’m-”

“Amazing and wonderful?” Jeremy interjected, glaring at Michael, desperately trying to convey that  _ no, he doesn’t deserve this, the treasure deserves the world and more. _

“I was going to say a trans guy who’s also a loser, but sure.” He finished, and Jeremy saw red.

“That’s  _ not  _ true, Michael!” Jeremy shouted, stunning Michael into silence as he gripped the sink next to his, “you’re hands down the nerdiest person I’ve ever met, but don’t you dare act like that’s a bad thing. You’re Michael Mell, you’re my best friend, and you deserve so much more than the shit that you get. You’re Michael, and you listen to music almost every second of the day, and you love the most obscure things, and I love seeing how passionate you get about them. I love how your eyes have little flecks of gold in them, I love how you can talk for hours and not get bored, and I love-”

_ I love you. _

“It just… I just hate that you think that.” Jeremy finished, gripping the sink and looking over at Michael, who had yet to find his voice. After a few moments of tense silence, Michael looked down.

“You can’t stop them from doing that stuff, Jeremy. It’s better to ignore it.”

Something flared up in Jeremy at those words.

_ No. We can and we will. They will all burn before we let them hurt the treasure again. We will make them hurt. We will keep ours safe, no matter the cost. We- _

A loud crack echoed through the bathroom. Jeremy blinked, the cloud of rage dissipating, and looked down. He couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped him.

The sink had broken. His claws retracted with a warning of a click, freeing the chips of porcelain that were trapped underneath. Jeremy dropped his handfuls of sink on the floor, watching the shards scatter, and shuddered.

_ We've never done that before- _

“What- Jeremy, what the actual  _ hell _ ? Are you okay?” Michael asked hurriedly, effectively silencing the Lizard Brain. Jeremy nodded stiffly.

“I'm fine. Sorry,” He said, stepping away from the ruined sink and walking back to Michael, “I was just. Thinking too much.”

Michael’s brow furrowed, and Jeremy had to bite back a grin at the sight. Michael was worried about him. That meant Michael cared.

“You sure? Is ‘Hulk smash’ a dragon thing now?” The pure concern in his voice was intoxicating, joking or otherwise, and Jeremy stepped closer.

“Dunno.” He replied, resting his hands on Michael’s thighs and tapping their foreheads together before drawing back. “Feel better?”

Michael made a muted sound of affirmation, locking eyes with Jeremy. His face was quickly flushing, and this time, he let the smile spill over his face. Michael's skin was a bit too dark to go red, but it felt like Jeremy had been punched in the gut anyway.

_ Kiss him. _

This time, Jeremy didn’t have the willpower to ignore the call. They were alone in a bathroom and Michael looked beautiful in the sunlight filtering through the window and Jeremy had wanted this, wanted him, for so long and he couldn’t take it anymore. He curled a hand around the back of Michael’s neck, pulling him down hurriedly. Michael made a muffled sound, but abruptly cut it off as Jeremy’s lips met his.

Jeremy was once told that first kisses, especially first kisses with  _ the one, _ were like fireworks. He was told that they were full of fire and a lot of other things that he couldn’t be bothered to remember. And now, experiencing his first kiss, he kinda felt like that was a load of shit. This wasn’t fireworks, but that was okay, because it was  _ better. _ It felt like Michael, like lazy summer days spent holed up in Michael’s basement, like home. It wasn’t an explosion. It was kinder. It was sweeter than that.

Michael, who had been unmoving for about five seconds, finally melted into Jeremy’s touch. Jeremy felt, more than heard, him sigh and felt arms wrap around his, neck and legs at his waist. At the permission, something  _ snapped _ .

The hand on the back of Michael’s neck made its way into Michael’s hair, and gave an experimental pull. Michael gasped, and Jeremy stepped further into his space, feeling giddy and high and content. He nipped at Michael’s lip, gentle enough to not break skin, and relished in the sound Michael made.

The kiss became more demanding, more urgent, and Jeremy could feel himself getting lost in the feeling of Michael’s lips on his. He let his tongue dart out, asking permission, and when Michael opened his mouth slightly, Jeremy groaned. He adjusted his grip on Michael’s thighs, and-

“Enough.”

Jeremy jumped at the voice, pulling away to see the Squip glaring at him through one of the mirrors.

“While making out in a bathroom in the middle of a school day is  _ incredibly  _ romantic, I thought you wanted to do this the right way,” it said, and when Jeremy felt frustration well up, it snapped, “you were seconds away from losing it completely, and I don’t think first times are made for dirty bathrooms. Compose yourself.”

“Jeremy?” He turned to see Michael staring at him, both in awe and concern, “is everything okay?”

Jeremy took a deep breath, and nodded slowly. He was fine. The Squip was right.

“Sorry. I just…I didn’t want it to go like this. You deserve more than a makeout session in a gross bathroom for a confession.” Jeremy muttered, averting his eyes. He could feel a blush settling on his cheeks, reaching to his ears and down his throat, and turned his face to the side.

“Confession?” Michael asked, and his voice was so fragile and hopeful that Jeremy had to turn back to look at him. He was flushed, panting slightly, and it took every ounce of willpower to not lean in again. He moved both hands to cup Michael’s face, and Michael leaned into the touch.

“Yeah. I um- I kind of really like you? And not in a best friends way. In a gay way. A very gay way.” Jeremy stuttered through the speech, and after a few seconds, Michael began to laugh. It was loud and punctuated by wheezes and snorts, and it was music to his ears. Jeremy couldn’t help but join in.

“I like you too, you fucking dweeb. In a very gay way.” Michael eventually said, after he had calmed down enough to speak. At those words, Jeremy couldn’t help the dopey smile on his face, which mirrored Michael’s.

“Good. That’s… good. Really good.”

Michael laughed again, saying, “you have such a way with words, don’t you?”

“Let me live, I just made out with the guy I have a huge crush on.” Jeremy snorted, flicking Michael’s nose. Michael squeaked in response, and Jeremy continued, “and while I would  _ love _ to keep doing that, this bathroom is kind of really disgusting and we’re supposed to be in class.”

Michael, despite his obvious embarrassment, nodded in agreement. He hopped down from the sink and looked up at Jeremy, his eyes alight with something soft and caring.

“We’ll be having a talk after this, Jeremy.” The Squip interjected, and then vanished. He didn’t like the sound of that, but for right now, he was going to focus on Michael.

“We. Um, we should definitely talk about this later-” Michael’s sentence was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing, and they both jumped. “Oh, shit! I can’t be late again dude, I’ll get detention or something equally stupid, c’mon!” 

Michael grabbed Jeremy’s hand, pulling him out of the bathroom and speed walking to their homeroom. The dragon let himself be led, and intertwined their fingers, squeezing slightly. They paused for a second, but then Michael gently squeezed back.

_ He’s ours. _

_ Yes, he is. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO IS DONE. the main fic is next, so keep an eye out!!!!
> 
> our tumblrs: persephones-pyre, lesblep

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: persephones-pyre
> 
> tumblr: lesblep


End file.
